


Out Of Control

by SmudgedInk



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Letocest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgedInk/pseuds/SmudgedInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Comments, suggestions and requests are welcome as always. :)</p></blockquote>





	Out Of Control

Shannon chuckled to himself and tossed his phone on to the empty seat next to him on the couch. 

"What's so funny?" Jared asked cocking his head to the side joining his brother. 

"Apparently I've been "friend zoned" by the bimbo we hired as a girlfriend."

Jared laughed softly rolling his eyes at the thought of it all. 

"Well," Jared began "I'm glad she's gone. She brought the worst out in you there for a moment."

"I know. I'm sorry" Shannon replied patting his brother's knee. 

"But enough about her." Jared changed the subject with a smile "We need to get to the sound check"

Jared quickly gave his brother a soft kiss before heading out the door and down to the hotel's lobby. 

Shannon followed behind, and just as they reached the glass front doors, he noticed the large crowd of Echelon that had formed overnight. 

"You ready?" Jared said with a grin. 

"Ready as I'll ever be." 

The brothers stepped out of the doors to the sound of screams and praises. 

Their names were shouted at them as small scraps of paper and ink pens were thrust toward them. 

They graciously stopped and signed as many autographs as they could, waving to small plastic rectangular phones of varying colors before they stepped in to the safety of the large black SUV that carried them on to the venue. 

\---------------------

"Hang on. Hang on." Jared said sounding frustrates once again. 

He walked over quickly to the large set of drums where his brother hung his head.

"You keep coming in early." Jared said lowly

"I know. I know." Shannon replied as he took a sip of coffee. "I'm sorry"

They continued on with sound check stopping every now then for a missed beat, wrong song, and the other occasional slip up. 

Back in the dressing room before the show, Jared decided to get to the bottom of things. 

\------------------

"I'm sorry Jay." Shannon began as he slipped on his cut off tank top. 

"Is this about what that strung out witch said earlier?"

"No..." Shannon stopped. "Yeah. It's just frustrating. I don't like being made to look like the bad guy ya know?"

"Screw her!" Tomo chimed in from across the room. 

Tomo, well aware of the 'unusual' union between his band mates had always supported them. 

As the baby of the band, he enjoyed the familial bond that they had and wouldn't trade it for anything, no matter what. 

"She got what she wanted. And you're a better man without her around." Tomo continued. 

Jared and Shannon smiled at their supportive 'brother' and began to ready themselves for the show. 

\----------------

The show went well with only a minor slip from Shannon, which was expertly played off. 

But Shannon was still frustrated with himself and the situation. 

He walked past the dressing room area past his brother and out a set of heavy double doors to a fairly empty lot. 

He just needed to think, to clear his head for a moment. 

To his left he spied Jerry, a heavy set man in his late forties smoking a cigarette. 

"Can I get one of those?" He asked quietly. 

"Oh sure, sure" the older man replied handing him one. 

Jerry lit the cigarette for Shannon and as he inhaled the smoke into his body, he felt the familiar relief that he'd experienced before he'd given up this vice. 

"Just don't tell my brother" Shannon said with a smile as he exhaled a cloud of blue-white smoke. "He'll kill me"

The men shared a laugh as Shannon jumped at the sound of the steel door slam behind him. 

"Shannon?"

"Shit!" He flicked the half smoked cigarette away as he stood staring at the angered face of his baby brother. 

He'd been caught. 

\--------------------

"It wasn't even a whole cigarette Jay!" Shannon defended himself as the door to the hotel suite shut behind him. 

"I don't care!" Jared yelled back "You know I hate that!"

"Listen!" Shannon yelled back "You don't get to control every little thing I do! So back off!"

Jared was hurt and angry.

He knew that this wasn't just about him smoking, or even the stupid bitch that was attacking his brother's ego. 

It was about control. 

Control that Shannon was losing. 

Jared stepped closer toward his fuming sibling. 

"Is that what this about?" Jared questioned "You think I'm trying to control you?"

"Some things you just need to let go of Jay. I'm not a perfect person and I'm going to do what I want sometimes"

Shannon began to walk away leaving Jared fuming. 

Jared reached for his brother's arm grabbing him swiftly. 

"I have more control than you think I do." Jared growled lowly behind him. 

"Don't give me that bullshit Jared." Shannon began to retort trying to pull his arm away, knowing what Jared was trying to get at. 

Jared shoved him up against the wall pinning Shannon. 

Shannon chuckled. 

"Oh please Jared. Like I didn't teach you everything I know about being the dominant one in this relationship."

Shannon's words stung Jared to the core of his being. 

He knew he was right. 

"But I'll let you play little brother. Let's see what ya got."

Jared wrapped his fingers around Shannon's neck kissing him deeply tasting the remains of the cigarette from earlier. 

Shannon reached his arms up to embrace his brother in the kiss when he found that his powerful arms had now been pinned to the wall. 

Jared broke the kiss and led his brother to the bed by the back of his neck while Shannon mocked him. 

"Wrapping your hands around my neck so tight with love right?" 

The now angry younger brother kicked Shannon's legs from beneath him causing him to flop face down on the bed like a rag doll. 

"What the fuck Jay?"

He reached up behind Shannon's neck and pushed his body into the bed. 

"Shut the fuck up little drummer boy" he began 

With that Jared left him lying there and his sauntered over to Shannon's bag of tricks that were normally reserved for himself. 

He pulled the equipment he needed from the black fabric toy box and approached the bed again. 

Jared straddled the older man placing a length of black silk cloth around his eyes and tying it maybe just a little too tightly. 

Shannon now thrown in to darkness became aware of the cold steel of the handcuffs being placed around his wrists. 

"You know I don't like those." Shannon protested. 

"Aww." Jared chuckled leaning down in to his brother's ear. "A little too familiar?"

"Not fucking funny Jay take them off"

Shannon wriggled helplessly as his brother began to remove his clothing. 

"Helpless little Shannon." Jared continued as he removed the last of the clothing. "Do you enjoy proving how big and bad you are by acting out like a toddler?"

Shannon was now being propped into position as Jared grabbed his hips from behind. 

"Fuck you!" He yelled out. 

Shannon's protest was met with a quick smack to his ass. 

He realized then that he had agreed to this and was going to play along. 

"Did big brother get his feelings hurt?"

'Yes' he thought to himself 

"I'll make it all better. Let's see..."

Smack. 

"Should I use you like a fuck toy?"

Smack. 

"Or should I just make you beg to cum until you cry?"

Smack. 

"Perhaps I should just leave you to finish yourself off once I've had my fun with you..."

Shannon was guilty of all of the above, and despite his best efforts he was actually enjoying the punishment he was receiving as he moaned lightly at the last slap he was given. 

"It's been a while since I fucked your tight little ass" Jared continued as he rubbed his leaking cock along Shannon's entrance. 

"Mmm" Shannon groaned behind his blindfold. "Come on baby"

"Oooh. Now who's begging huh?"

Jared continued to tease his brother reaching between Shannon's legs to fondle his balls. 

Shannon bit his lip to keep from giving away just how much enjoyed this.

"Me. Fuck me...please"

"What was that?"

"Please fuck me... Sir"

"Mmm. That's what I thought"

Shannon heard the sound of Jared spitting and then quickly felt the tightening pleasure and pain of his sibling's dick sliding in to him. 

Jared began to thrust in to him quickly, not giving Shannon time to adjust to the feeling of having him inside him. 

The slender fingers of one hand dug in to flesh of Shannon's ass while the other tugged at the silver cuffs on his wrists. 

Shannon's mouth was opened but silent as the pain gave way to pleasure, feeling his own prick rubbing against the bed with each thrust. 

Jared delivered another quick smack to his brother daring him to move beneath him. 

But Shannon was going nowhere. 

Jared now placed both hands on to Shannon spreading him wider as he watched himself plunge in and out of him at a rapid pace. 

He pulled out quickly and guided his blindfolded brother on to his back, the cuffs now digging in to Shannon's skin. 

Jared quickly hooked Shannon's legs over his arms and guided himself back in. 

"Oh fuck" was all that Shannon could manage as Jared began to rock his hips in a circular motion, grinding him further in to the mattress. 

With that Jared let the familiar feeling of his release race up his spine and throughout his body as he emptied himself in to him. 

He remained there for a moment inside his brother before finally releasing himself from him. 

"Make me cum Jared. Please..." Shannon begged breathlessly as he prick ached to be touched. 

"Mmm" Jared began "Beg me again"

"Please baby." He begged "Please God let me cum for you"

"I'm not your God. Address me correctly"

"Please Sir. I'm begging. I wanna cum for you"

Jared knelt down at the edge of the bed, pulling Shannon by the hips to his waiting mouth. 

Shannon's back arched as Jared took him into him hungrily and began to move his mouth along his length. 

He enjoyed the subtle throb of Shannon in his mouth and knew that he wasn't far off. 

Jared began to punish his throat making Shannon's tip touch the back. 

"Oh shit. Jared... I'm..."

Jared moaned with his brother's cock still in his mouth sending vibrations up Shannon's belly and through his chest, giving him silent permission to do what he wanted so desperately to do. 

Shannon arched himself once again as he spilled himself into his brother's perfect mouth. 

\--------------

Shannon continued rub his wrists as he slipped under the covers. 

"Oh come on they weren't that tight Shan." Jared chuckled

"Bullshit!"

Jared pulled his brother closer kissing him. 

"Fine, you'll get your turn tomorrow"

"How 'bout now?"

Shannon pinned his brother to the bed kissing him deeply clicking the cuffs on their rightful owner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, suggestions and requests are welcome as always. :)


End file.
